


Хэппи-энда не будет

by LisenaK, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: Падай! [1]
Category: Political Animals, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, drugs in the past, recollection of a suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: – Я наркоман… наркоман и педик. А еще идиот, который сел в машину в гараже и включил зажигание. Наркоманы бывшими не бывают. – Ти Джей улыбнулся и вытер внезапно увлажнившиеся глаза. – Ты не должен добровольно лезть в это болото – утонешь! А хэппи-энда в этой истории не будет.
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Падай! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664239
Kudos: 68





	Хэппи-энда не будет

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном. Действие «Курорта» перенесено в 10-ые годы XXI века.  
> Первая часть цикла.

  
Потому что разлуки – важная часть пути,  
Потому что пока тебе плохо – стрела летит,  
Потому что и боль, и счастье дают расти,  
Оставляют в тебе истории, как зарубки.

Потому что любой услышавший – побратим,  
Потому что всяк день уходящий необратим,  
Потому что не страшно, если не долетит,  
А действительно страшно – если опустишь руки.

(Джек-С-Фонарём «Стрела»)  


В то утро все пошло наперекосяк с первой кружки кофе, пролитого на последнюю свежую рубашку.

Ти Джей не услышал будильник, проспал, заторопился после ночной смены, стараясь одновременно одеться и выпить кофе. Потянулся прихлопнуть орущий благим матом телефон и вылил полкружки вчерашнего ледяного кофе на рубашку, забрызгав пол и белые носки. Выругался, все же схватил телефон. Он так торопился, что ответил на вызов, даже не глянув на экран, как оказалось – напрасно.

– Да? Я не опазд... Да, мам... – Он остановился посреди гостиной, одной ногой стоя в кофейной луже, и нахмурился. – Нет, мам. Я не приеду на Рождество. Работа. Ты знаешь. Нет...

Он нажал на отмену вызова и вздохнул, обозревая руины, оставшиеся после звонка. На групповую встречу он уже опоздал, а значит, можно было не торопиться и попытаться устранить причиненный ущерб – жизнь в одиночестве на свои средства имела как огромные плюсы, так и ряд бытовых минусов, приучивших Ти Джея к одному – засрал помещение, убери сразу. Никто не придет отмывать твою блевотину, но это цена за то, что можно сказать матери свое «нет». Говорить «нет» до сих пор было сложно, но каждый раз он вспоминал себя на больничной койке: катетер в члене, капельницы и слабость, заставляющую чувствовать себя стариком. Меньше всего он хотел повторения, а значит, каждый день, даже идущий по пизде, нужно было прожить.

Ти Джей поднял ногу в мокром носке, снова выругался, попытавшись стянуть его с себя, и чуть не растянулся посреди комнаты. Плюхнулся на диван. «Вселенная – Ти Джей Хэммонд» один – ноль, и это только – он глянул на часы над кухонной стойкой – двенадцать семнадцать.

Последние два года каждый его день был похож на предыдущий: Ти Джей вставал, пил горький кофе, больше похожий на деготь, завтракал на бегу, выходил из дома и шел на работу. Еще тогда, в «Сибли Мемориал», когда его отключили от капельниц и разрешили пройтись по территории, Ти Джей дошел до приемного покоя и сел на жесткую скамью, наблюдая за, казалось бы, хаотичным движением медперсонала. Его заворожил профессионализм, и в голову пришла мысль, что здесь не нужны никакие подковерные интриги. Просто знание своего дела, от которого зависит чья-то жизнь. Ти Джей смотрел на посетителей неотложки и говорил себе каждый раз: «Вот смотри, им всем хуже, чем тебе, но они живут, а ты ноешь, пень старый. Карабкаются. Ты тоже выкарабкаешься». Депрессия на какое-то время отступала на шаг, давая передышку.

Здесь, на скамейке в углу, у кулера, было удивительно спокойно. Ти Джей начал приходить в госпиталь каждый день до выписки. До сих пор он не понял, как оказался в «Сибли Мемориал» на первый день после выписки, и на второй. Через неделю ежедневного просиживания штанов на скамье к нему подошла медсестра, попросив о какой-то незначительной услуге.

Ти Джей не заметил, когда прошел курсы санитаров и остался работать в приемном покое. Поначалу он не замечал ничего, кроме работы, захватившей его с головой, она отвлекала и не давала провалиться в привычное болото депрессии. Он справлялся. Ходил на групповые встречи, много гулял, заводил интрижки на одну ночь, каждое утро, как таблетку отрезвляющей реальности, вспоминая слова Шона: «Мне было одиноко... Да, мне было хорошо, особенно когда я закрывал глаза». Он удалял номера телефонов из памяти мобильного и никогда не искал повторных встреч.

* * *

Смена начиналась в восемь вечера, но уже в пять Ти Джей был в госпитале, насквозь пропитанном духом Рождества.

Думать о ненавистном празднике было совершенно некогда, все свелось к выполнению обычного ночного функционала. Много нетрезвых людей. Обойти сидящих в очереди пациентов, собрать анамнез каждого, сказать что-то ободряющее, скоординировать людской поток, направляя кого на прием, а кого подождать. Ти Джей работал в привычном темпе, пока на пост не поступило сообщение о крупной автокатастрофе на трассе. Дальше будто случился провал, когда не было времени присесть или дойти смыть кровь с рабочих кроксов.

– Молодой человек, мы ждем уже десять минут! У девушки сотрясение мозга и рваная рана, а врач к нам не подходит.

Ти Джей, почти бегущий за перевязочным материалом, дернулся. Его плеча коснулись чьи-то горячие пальцы, заставив отшатнуться от обратившегося к нему человека.

– С трассы? – Он не сразу понял, что от него нужно. Остановился, потер лицо руками и только взглянул на мужчину, все еще придерживающего его за плечо.

– Девушка. Лет восемнадцать. Зовут Мария, она была в одной из машин. Сидит там, – говорящий был... красив. Высокий, широкоплечий, заросший, как лесоруб из Колорадо. Не то чтобы Ти Джей знал, как выглядят лесорубы из Колорадо. Но это не имело значения.

– Давайте попробуем что-нибудь сделать. – Он повернулся в сторону девушки, легко уходя от касания: – Сколько она здесь, говорите?..

В следующий раз он обратил внимание на этого человека, когда тот на руках внес в приемный покой девочку лет пяти, цепляющуюся за его куртку:

– Врача! Срочно!

Ти Джей, бежавший мимо, затормозил на секунду:

– Вы вернулись на место аварии? – Девочка на руках начала хныкать, и времени на вопросы не осталось.

В третий раз они столкнулись на скамье у курилки, где Ти Джей стоял, заглатывая кофе из пластикового стаканчика. Он забыл накинуть куртку и ежился, делая быстрые глотки кофе и закрыв глаза.

– Там больше не осталось раненых. – В поле зрения появилась протянутая рука с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, под которыми запеклась кровь. – Я Ари. Ари Левинсон.

Ти Джей машинально пожал протянутую руку:

– Томас. Хэммонд. Ти Джей. – Соображалось туго, и он посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего перед ним. – Вы не из бригады скорой и не полицейский. Зачем... – вопрос не был задан, но этот Ари Левинсон вдруг улыбнулся на все тридцать два зуба. Серые глаза лукаво блеснули из-под растрепанной челки.

– Зачем я возвращался туда снова и снова? А кто, если не я?

Ти Джей пожал плечами:

– Идите в приемный, вас должен осмотреть врач, вы же тоже были в одной из машин?

Этот Ари засмеялся:

– Был. А вы как догадались?

Ти Джей допил свой кофе и смял стаканчик в руке.

– У вас бровь рассечена. О руль ударились? – Он швырнул стаканчик в урну и обнял себя за плечи. – Пойдемте, Ари. Я запишу ваши данные. Сами понимаете, врача придется подождать...

В ответ Ари Левинсон улыбнулся, будто в нем светила лампочка, и кивнул:

– А может, не надо, Томас?

– Ти Джей. Надо, не спорьте.

И только передав карточку пациента в руки врачу, Ти Джей вздохнул спокойно, подумав, откуда в современной действительности берутся альтруисты? И как выживают в грязи двадцать первого века.

* * *

Рождественская ночь сменилась утром, но на улицах Вашингтона еще было пустынно, когда Ти Джей наконец вышел из здания неотложки. Хоть смена закончилась два часа назад, только сейчас стало поспокойней.

Он повыше поднял воротник и запахнул пальто, собираясь купить кофе в ближайшем кафе. От растворимой дряни из автомата уже тошнило, но нужно было продержаться еще немного.

– Ти Джей, вы уже освободились?

Ти Джей обернулся. За его спиной стоял тот самый Ари Левинсон с трассы и широко улыбался.

– Вы не ушли? – Ти Джей устал, замерз и хотел кофе. Но мужчина смотрел заинтересованно и улыбался, а значит, вполне велика была вероятность хорошо потрахаться в самое ближайшее время. – Могу угостить вас кофе?

В ответ Ари засмеялся, засунул руки в карманы своей испачканной куртки и мотнул головой:

– Желудок посадите – глушить кофе вместо завтрака и ужина. Ти Джей, пойдемте лучше в нормальное кафе? Ваши классические панкейки, яичница с беконом, как альтернатива?

Ти Джей посмотрел на Ари и кивнул. Завтрак так завтрак.

– Я знаю, где в десять утра после Рождественской ночи нас могут накормить. Пойдемте?

Он посматривал на Левинсона, улыбался. Тот вытащил сигаретную пачку из кармана, выбил сигарету и прикурил, и только потом протянул початую пачку Ти Джею:

– Будешь?

– Я в завязке. Не курю, не употребляю, не колюсь. Только трахаюсь с понравившимися мужчинами. И я бы не рекомендовал курить после аварии. – Ти Джей обернулся, развел руки в извечном жесте «ну извини» и перевел взгляд с лица Ари на его руку с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой. – Завтрак отменяется?

– Нет. Тем более если там вкусно кормят.

Ти Джей удивленно посмотрел на Левинсона и улыбнулся:

– Что сказал доктор Алистер?

– Что я идиот. Но почему-то мне показалось, что это он говорит доброй половине пациентов.

Ти Джей усмехнулся, поглубже засунул руки в карманы и пошел в сторону любимого круглосуточного кафе на пересечении соседней улицы:

– Почти всем. Сотрясение поставил?

Ари Левинсон мотнул головой, зажав сигарету между губ и пытаясь прикурить. Ветер сносил огонек, и Ти Джей сложил руки лодочкой вокруг его рук. Просто помощь, ничего больше.

Ари перевел взгляд с рук на лицо, задержался на губах и посмотрел в глаза. Улыбнулся и, отведя руку с тлеющей сигаретой, коснулся губ Ти Джея своими. Первый поцелуй, вопреки ожиданию, был очень нежным, будто давал возможность передумать и отстраниться. Ти Джей не отстранился, наоборот, приоткрыл рот, захватывая губами нижнюю губу Ари.

– Завтрак или сразу... ко мне? – Говорить, касаясь чужих губ, было сложно, и Ти Джей улыбнулся. В паху привычно потяжелело.

– У тебя дома есть еда?

Ти Джей не ответил бы на этот вопрос и под страхом смерти, но кивнул, отстранившись:

– Сообразим.

Они шли по утреннему Вашингтону, почти соприкасаясь плечами, грея руки в карманах. Встречались взглядами и улыбались друг другу, будто предвкушая исполнение задуманной шалости. Ти Джей рассматривал Ари: красивый мужик, сильный, статный. Хотелось оказаться под ним, забыть про эту ночь и, если быть честным, оставаться сейчас наедине с собой было немного страшно.

– Мы пришли. Второй этаж... – Ти Джей потянулся поцеловать Ари прямо в лифте.

* * *

Все шло по накатанной. Этот широкоплечий Ари Левинсон выделялся среди всех, с кем Ти Джей когда-либо трахался, но это не мешало действовать почти на автомате. Притянул к себе за ворот расстегнутой рубашки и жадно поцеловал, послушно пропуская его язык себе рот. Намекая, что точно так же послушно он примет в себя не только язык. Потом, убедившись в заинтересованности Ари, чей стояк сейчас прижимался к ноге Ти Джея, он откинулся на диванные подушки. Так даже лучше, не придется приглашать очередного чужака в свою спальню, а начать и закончить все прямо тут, на диване. Одним пятном больше, одним меньше... Ти Джей попытался стянуть через голову худи вместе с футболкой, давая Левинсону больше доступа к телу, но запутался в рукавах и потянулся рукой к ширинке, но тот перехватил его кисть и потянул наверх, оторвался от поцелуя и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони:

– Не на первом свидании, – мягко сказал он. – Некуда торопиться, все еще будет.

Ти Джей замер, отстранился, всматриваясь в лицо Ари. Сейчас он в очередной раз почувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Ти Джей закусил губу и выдохнул:

– Не хочешь? Тогда уходи.

– Мы никуда не торопимся, Ти Джей.

На этом Ари замолчал, все еще не разжимая объятий, только напрягся, но потом осторожно поцеловал Ти Джея в висок и отстранился. Спокойный и непоколебимый. Просить бесполезно. Как и тогда. Ти Джей задохнулся от накатившей обиды: на Ари, на Ривза. Ти Джей тогда тоже просил, умолял, но кто слышал его мольбу?

– Проваливай!

– Хорошо. Сейчас я уйду, а ты пойдешь спать. Но в шесть вечера, когда я вернусь, мы пойдем на свидание. Настоящее свидание.

– У меня работа, – буркнул сбитый с толку Ти Джей. Этот Ари не хотел трахаться, но... хотел пойти на свидание?!

– Я видел недельный график на стойке, твоя смена только через, – он глянул на часы, – через сорок три часа, – с прежним спокойствием продолжил Ари. – Поэтому иди спать.

Ти Джей вскинулся, молча выпутавшись из объятий. Подошел ко входной двери, картинно склонившись в поклоне, как заправский швейцар.

Вот только он не ожидал, что этот Ари Левинсон подойдет, приобнимет за талию и снова поцелует. У него стояло до сих пор, но только стоило Ти Джею все же попытаться расстегнуть ширинку гостя, тот мягко отстранил его руку, переплетая их пальцы:

– До утра... То есть, до вечера.

Ти Джей не заметил, как остался один. Потом он грубо дрочил себе под горячим душем, пытаясь вымыть из головы прикосновения этого Ари, но вот на беду у него ничего не получалось. Правда, заснул он в это утро очень быстро, без давно ставших привычными ритуалов.

А проснулся от звонка в дверь ближе к шести вечера. На пороге стоял все тот же давешний Ари Левинсон со стаканом кофе в руках.

Он молча улыбнулся, осматривая Ти Джея, задающегося вопросом, что же такого находит этот Ари в сонном, помятом парне с волосами, зализанными с одной стороны и стоящими дыбом с другой, в растянутых домашних трениках и давно не стираной футболке.

Ти Джей привычно ухмыльнулся:

– Пришел догнаться? Ну проходи!

В ответ Ари протянул ему кофе, а когда ошарашенный Ти Джей взял стакан, достал пачку сигарет из заднего кармана джинсов.

– У тебя пятнадцать минут. Я жду, а потом мы идем кормить тебя завтраком и на свидание. Время пошло!

Ти Джей хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого сделал глоток кофе – отвратительного, сладкого, почти приторного – и посмотрел прямо в серые глаза Левинсона:

– Десять минут.

* * *

Он справился за восемь с половиной, выходя к сидящему в гостиной Ари.

– В моей квартире не разрешено курить... – Но тот сидел на диване, вертел незажженную сигарету между пальцами и совершенно нахально улыбался.

– А кто курит? Я проверил, у тебя в холодильнике висит труп мыши недельной давности. Еды не обнаружил, как и кофе. То, что в твоей кружке, это не кофе, это издевательство над напитком. По пути я нашел кафе... там завтраки до семи вечера, еще успеваем.

– Ты всегда такой... – Ти Джей непроизвольно улыбнулся, пальцами зачесывая волосы назад и поглубже кутаясь в свой тонкий джемпер. – Дотошный? Обещал завтрак, так в семь вечера именно завтрак?

В ответ Ари встал, подхватил свою куртку с дивана и подмигнул:

– А какие альтернативы?

Ти Джей нахмурился:

– Продолжить начатое... утром?

Ари хмыкнул, зажал сигарету губами и накинул куртку:

– Завтрак до семи. У нас двадцать минут на дойти до кафе и сделать заказ. Да, почему Томас это Ти Джей? Американцы любят эти лишние вторые имена?

Ти Джей развернулся, выходя из квартиры:

– Ну пошли, мистер Левинсон. Томас для официальных лиц. Ты так зациклился на этом завтраке, из чего я могу сделать вывод о том, что у тебя его не было.

Ари кивнул и подтолкнул Ти Джея раскрытой ладонью в сторону лифта, приобняв его уже на улице и касаясь губ в целомудренном поцелуе, хмыкнул:

– Если ты думаешь, что не хочу, то ты сильно неправ. Хочу.

Ти Джей глубоко вздохнул, коснувшись губ Ари своими.

– Почему?.. – Пора было признать, что он еще ни разу не понял мотивов поступков этого человека. И, кажется, пора было перестать пытаться в них разобраться, а просто идти завтракать в кафе к семи часам вечера.

Где-то через пару часов, заказав третью чашку кофе, Ти Джей понял, что у него болят губы от смеха. Перед ним сидел Ари, размахивал руками, крутил между пальцев незажженную сигарету и травил байки о каких-то дайверах, заставляя сгибаться пополам от хохота. Ти Джей смотрел в серые глаза Левинсона и на душе становилось тепло.

Их выгнали из кафе в час ночи, когда бармен уже поднял все стулья и выключил верхний свет, но кого их них это беспокоило? Ти Джей смеялся над рассказами Ари, грел руки в карманах и сам не понял, как разговорился сам, удивившись, что балагур Ари внимательно слушает, не перебивая. Он молчал, курил и в какой-то момент приобнял за плечи, согревая и касаясь виска губами.

– Ко мне? – Ти Джей улыбнулся, поглубже запахивая пальто.

– По домам. Спать. Завтра в два часа мы идем в кино. Я зайду в час тридцать, будь готов! – Ари потянулся за поцелуем. Ти Джей чувствовал член, упирающийся ему в бедро и больше всего хотел подняться в квартиру с Ари. Но тот вздохнул и отстранился: – Доброй ночи. В час тридцать. Завтра.

* * *

Ти Джей считал, что, поставив галочку «сводил Ти Джея Хэммонда на свидание», Ари Левинсон этим и ограничится, но никогда еще он так глубоко не заблуждался.

Ари сдернули прямо со второго свидания в кино, где они как подростки целовались на последнем ряду полупустого кинотеатра, совершенно забыв о фильме, ради которого пришли. Ари только поцеловал Ти Джея в губы, обнял, прижимая к себе, шепнул на ухо, чтобы много не думал, и исчез так же быстро, как и появился в жизни Ти Джея, не оставив даже номера мобильного.

Через месяц, во время ночного дежурства, его кто-то окликнул из приемного покоя. У стойки информации стоял Ари. Загоревший почти дочерна, с усталыми глазами. Он улыбнулся, смотря на Ти Джея, и распахнул объятия.

Ти Джей мотнул головой в сторону скамьи, мол, подожди, когда освобожусь. Сходил в комнату отдыха персонала, к кофеварке, и, пока варился кофе, умылся ледяной водой. Посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, махнув рукой. Через пять минут он сел на скамейку рядом с Ари, держа кружку в руках:

– Возьми. Кофе, наверное, как ты любишь. Дежурство заканчивается в семь утра. Допьешь, иди в свой отель. Спать!

Ари забрал кружку из его рук и усмехнулся в бороду:

– Дождусь. Я с самолета.

Ти Джей посмотрел на него искоса, отметив синяки под глазами, обветренную кожу, отросшую бороду. Запустил руку в карман и вытащил связку ключей, звякнув брелоком с идентификационным номером.

– Адрес ты знаешь. Запасные ключи в цветочном горшке справа от входной двери. Взять у меня нечего, а если и найдешь, все на твоей совести. Спальня – моя. Диван занимай сколько угодно...

Он не успел договорить, как послышался звук приближающихся сирен машин скорой помощи: передышка заканчивалась. Ти Джей вскочил, уже не обращая внимания на Левинсона. В первую свободную минуту он глянул в сторону лавок, но того нигде не было, только на полу, у ножки лавки, стояла пустая кружка из-под кофе.

А утром, вернувшись в свою квартиру, Ти Джей застал там ровно то же, что и оставил – ничего. Он разогрел ужин, усмехнувшись самому себе, и на всякий случай оставил голосовое сообщение своему врачу с просьбой о дополнительном индивидуальном сеансе.

Спустя почти час в дверь позвонили. Ти Джей, зевая, только вышел из душа, в одних низко сидящих на бедрах спортивных штанах и с полотенцем на голове. Открыл дверь, вытирая лицо, и, только убрав полотенце от глаз, разглядел своего гостя.

В коридоре стоял Ари Левинсон с армейским вещмешком, прислоненным к стене, и пакетом из ближайшего еврейского ресторана. Он сделал шаг в квартиру и поймал Ти Джея в объятия, сжав так, что затрещали кости. Было в этом что-то пугающее, будто Ари не рассчитывал, что вернется. Или не думал, что Ти Джей будет сейчас рад его видеть.

Ти Джей прижался к его губам раньше, чем успел сказать слова приветствия, и Ари моментально ответил на поцелуй. Они просто целовались, стоя в дверях – быстро, лихорадочно, ощупывая друг друга и постанывая от нетерпения. Ари шумно выдохнул и отстранил Ти Джея только для того, чтобы занести вещи в квартиру. Громко хлопнула дверь, Ари оперся на нее спиной и снова обнял Ти Джея.

Они целовались, пока Ти Джей не почувствовал бедром, насколько сильно возбужден Ари. Он усмехнулся прямо в теплые губы и опустил одну руку вниз. Не встретил сопротивления, погладил член Ари сквозь джинсы. Раздался глухой стон. Кажется, стонали они оба. Ти Джей не был уверен. Пользуясь вседозволенностью, он быстро, пока Ари не успел передумать, опустился на колени. Трясущимися руками расстегнул джинсы и сдернул их сразу с бельем. От одного вида крепко стоящего толстого члена во рту скопилась слюна. А собственный член болезненно напрягся. Ти Джей погладил бедро Ари и взглянул на него снизу вверх, проверяя – можно ли? Тот смотрел вниз, казалось, не дыша. Только сглатывал и часто-часто моргал длинными, как у девчонки, ресницами. И Ти Джей решился. Накрыл темную открытую головку губами и медленно, насколько мог, вобрал член в рот. Раздался короткий, сухой всхлип, и Ари напрягся всем телом, прижимаясь к двери раскрытыми ладонями.

Если бы у Ти Джея не был занят рот, он бы широко улыбнулся. Но в его настоящем положении он просто перехватил руки Ари и опустил их на свои плечи. Пальцы нежно прошлись по коже и зарылись во взъерошенные волосы, сжимая их раз, другой.

Ари не давил, не направлял, не настаивал, но его буквально трясло от возбуждения. И Ти Джей сорвался – сходу заглатывал почти до основания, давясь и торопясь приласкать все и сразу, помогал себе рукой. В ушах гулко бухал собственный бешеный пульс, сквозь который было почти не слышно тихих выдохов Ари.

Ти Джей удвоил усилия и почувствовал, как тот сотрясается в беззвучном крике, а в следующий миг рот заполонила горьковатая сперма. Он вылизал все, не отпуская до тех пор, пока Ари настойчиво не потянул его вверх, к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга на пару дюймов, Ти Джей улыбнулся и одними губами прошептал:

– Добро пожаловать... домой?

* * *

То, что его не стыдятся, не прячут и не врут что-то общим знакомым, Ти Джей первый раз осознал, когда они шли с Ари по улице. Обычный, ничем не примечательный утренний моцион от госпиталя до дома в очередную редкую побывку Левинсона в США. Ти Джей вцепился руками в термос с кофе, медленно цедя привычную горечь и даже не вслушиваясь, что говорит Левинсон, дымящий рядом. Не вслушивался до той поры, пока боковым зрением не увидел, как тот машет рукой кому-то знакомому.

«Очередные израильтяне, – пронеслось в мозгу, – сейчас Левинсона позовут в ресторан, или куда там зовут своих приличных знакомых, а ты пойдешь досыпать».

Ти Джей уже сделал шаг вправо от Ари в попытке как можно меньше скомпрометировать любовника, мельком отметив, как однако быстро такая привычка становится условным рефлексом. Он совсем не ожидал, что Ари вдруг приобнимет его за талию, не давая отстраниться, и посмотрит на своего чернявого знакомого.

– Это Томас Хэммонд, мой партнер. Ти Джей, не поверишь, это мой университетский приятель Джеймс Б...

Ти Джей пожал мужику руку, даже не запомнив его фамилии, и снова перестал вслушиваться в чужие разговоры. Стоял, думал о своем, изредка кивая, не заметив толком, как они снова остались вдвоем. Только подойдя к двери своей квартиры, он серьезно посмотрел на Ари:

– Наверное, надо было сказать сразу. Не сейчас. Но если ты хочешь больше, чем у нас есть, ты выбрал не того человека.

Ти Джей глубоко вздохнул и повернулся спиной к Ари, отпирая дверь, параллельно удивляясь, что совсем не дрожат руки.

– Я наркоман... наркоман и педик. А еще идиот, который сел в машину в гараже и включил зажигание. Наркоманы бывшими не бывают. – Ти Джей улыбнулся и вытер внезапно увлажнившиеся глаза. – Ты не должен добровольно лезть в это болото – утонешь! А хэппи-энда в этой истории не будет. Сынок богатеньких политиканов. Овца того самого говнистого цвета. Звезда желтой прессы. Повезет, если ремиссия продлится пару лет, так что давай, до свидания. Ты хороший мужик, Ари. У тебя все впереди. Тебе не нужен такой балласт.

Ти Джей захлопнул дверь перед самым носом Ари, не дав тому сказать ни слова, и прислонился затылком к прохладному дереву. Это правильно. Он нашел в себе силы вырваться из пут политических интриг, сбежал в свой мир, где нет места никому, кроме него. Слова врача в рехабе впечатались в память навсегда: «Бывших наркоманов не бывает, и жизнь в ремиссии – это долгий кропотливый труд. Группа поддержки, индивидуальная психотерапия, строгий режим дня и работа. И главное – ни на шаг не отклоняться от этой схемы. Как бы плохо ни было». Ти Джей смирился с этим, как и с тем, что рано или поздно может сорваться и закончить жизнь в собственной блевотине. А делать еще одного человека несчастным, добавляя этого дурного доброго Ари к уже немаленькому списку пострадавших от него, Ти Джей не хотел. Зачем? Проще было отрицать – потому что ему было до одури страшно, что даже если он сейчас откроет дверь и пустит Ари к себе, все закончится так же, как и в прошлый раз – машиной в гараже. Ти Джей не знал, чего он боится больше.

Он сполз вниз, устроившись прямо на полу под дверью, и закрыл лицо руками. Никто не виноват, он сделал все сам, а значит, платить по своим счетам будет сам.

* * *

Следующим утром у госпиталя он встретил Ари с двумя стаканами кофе. Надвинул на глаза сидевшие на лбу темные очки и попытался пройти мимо. Только этот большой дурной Ари Левинсон улыбнулся и протянул ему один из стаканов:

– Хэппи-энд штука такая, метафорическая. А «сейчас» вот оно. Кофе пей, пока не остыл.

Ти Джей взял стаканчик из теплых пальцев, чуть мазнув по ним своими ледяными. Ари улыбался в бороду, на улицах Вашингтона в кои-то веки было тепло. И «сейчас» определенно было не самым отвратительным в его жизни.

Он ждал, когда все пойдет по кривой, но шли дни, одно «сегодня» сменяло другое «сегодня», но ничего не происходило. Ти Джей каждое утро вставал, умывался, заглатывал завтрак и шел в «Сибли Мемориал», вечерами посещая лекции по медицине и собрания анонимных наркоманов.

Но Ари приезжал. Сначала на пару дней раз в месяц-два, потом чаще. Приезжал со своих миссий, о которых молчал, улыбался в бороду, отмокал в душе по несколько часов, лез целоваться, заниматься сексом и заваливался спать, едва стянув резинку. В одно такое сонное утро Ти Джей, ощущающий себя как следует оттраханным и ловящим от этого кайф, проснулся, уткнувшись носом не в привычную подушку, а в плечо Левинсона, понял, что Ари приехал на неделю и что он сам отчаянно скучал по нему, сладко похрапывающему сейчас во сне. Ари завозился, не просыпаясь, перевернулся, подгреб Ти Джея под себя и перекинул через него ногу. Какой же идиот.

Ти Джей закрыл глаза. Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье и можно будет встать в обед. Или ближе к ужину.

* * *

Через девять лет Ти Джей, сидя в ставшей совсем родной «Сибли Мемориал» у постели Ари, вернувшегося с очередной миссии с простреленным плечом, думал, что к черту хэппи-энды, когда Ари рядом. И надеялся, что, может, в этот раз он останется надолго.

Ари открыл глаза и улыбнулся в бороду:

– Давай я наконец познакомлю тебя с дочерью? – И снова уснул.

Ти Джей сидел на неудобном больничном стуле, лыбился как дурак и вытирал неизвестно откуда взявшиеся слезы. И думал, что хэппи-энда, может, и не будет, но они пройдут эту дорогу вместе.


End file.
